1000waystodiedeathrebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Eat, Pray, Die
Eat, Pray, Die Season 1 Episode 6 Originally aired on October 16, 2011. Dead Mime ☺ Way to Die #'211' On June 24, 1995, In Little Rock, AK. An annoying mime who resorts to harassing passersby in a park stops to eat a pickle for lunch. One piece gets lodged in his throat and causes him to choke to death, but the passersby do not stop to help, thinking that this is part of his act. Alt names - Never Mime E-I-E-I-Oww! Way to Die #'487' On June 6, 2006, In Wichita, KS. Two delinquents are sentenced to a work release program on a farm after they got caught for grand theft auto. One of the delinquents picks up a captive bolt pistol, thinking it is a pump to a milking machine. The farmer's daughter warns him not to play with it, but he points it at her saying that he wants milk. Still thinking that it's a pump, the delinquent uses the captive bolt pistol on his own chest, piercing his heart. Alt names - In Farm's Way Par For The Corpse Way to Die #'209' On October 29, 1989, In Eugene, OR. In a parody of grindhouse-style zombie horror movie trailers, a teenage couple making out in a cemetery are scared off by a sickly, shambling man thought to be a zombie. The narrator then explains that the "zombie" is actually a cemetery groundskeeper with little respect for the dead suffering from a fatal allergic reaction to the fungicide he sprayed on the cemetery grass (which he unknowingly ingested by way of chewing on the golf tees he had in his mouth while using the cemetery as his personal golf course). Alt names - Skin Game Trip to the Maul Way to Die #'591' On September 2, 2000, In Bozeman, MT. A man takes his mistress into the woods to have sex to escape his wife, when suddenly, he goes blind from vasoconstriction (temporary or permanent blindness from sexual intercourse). The now-blind man runs screaming out of the tent, and runs afoul of a grizzly bear, who mauls him. Alt names - Love Is Blind Strang-Girled Way to Die #'366' On September 30, 2007, In Springfield, MO. A cheating wife selfishly steals the neck massager from her husband who was using it after a long day at work. She rejects his concerns for her and goes into the bathroom to relax with a massage and a bath. However, her chain necklace gets tangled in the massager and strangles her. Alt names - Necks Victim Deep Sleep (Walk) Way to Die #'393' On May 20, 2009, In Long Beach, CA. A woman who lives on a houseboat does not realize that she is a sleepwalker. When she sleepwalks, she eats raw vegetables or salads. During one of nightly walks the next night, she begins craving chocolate and sleepwalks out of her boat. She slips off the pier and plunges into water. And drowns before she can wake up. Alt names - Grim Sleeper Apocalypse Harley Way to Die #'445' On July 16, 2011, In Hollywood, CA. A Marlon Brando-esque mercenary has been hired to take down a Charlie Sheen-esque TV actor who has been in the news for his erratic, misogynistic behavior, and his cocaine abuse. When the mercenary has the actor cornered in his mansion, the actor races to the kitchen to snort cocaine and get his machete. While running circles around the mercenary, the actor trips and stabs himself in the heart with his own weapon. He manages to utter, "Winning!" to one of his live-in prostitutes before dying. Alt names - Apocalypse Charlie Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die.